


Долгий путь домой

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Долгий путь домой [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Предыстория Кассиана до событий "Изгоя-1"





	Долгий путь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095029) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



> Спасибо Хмыку, что отбетил. =)
> 
> В тексте очень фоном Чиррут/Бейз.

Чтобы вступить в Альянс, он завышает себе возраст. Впрочем, наверняка половина здешних новобранцев о чём-то да врёт.  
  
Некоторых — тех, кто сбежал от закона или из Империи — раскусить просто. У него хорошо получается отличать лгунов по необходимости от лгунов по призванию — именно поэтому он вскоре становится для Дравена незаменимым.  
  
— У нас тут полно идеалистов, — как-то говорит тот. Кассиан в тот момент впервые пробует алкоголь, притворяясь, что не ощущает дрянного вкуса. — А вот прагматиков нам отчаянно не хватает, Андор.  
  
— Ну, с тобой-то нам определённо повезло, — невнятно произносит Меррик и хлопает Дравена по спине.  
  
***  
  
Свой восемнадцатый день рождения Кассиан встречает в подбитом грузовом корабле в компании двух трупов и отключённого имперского дроида. Нога сломана, есть трещины в по меньшей мере двух рёбрах, а подкатывающая дурнота явно признак сотрясения. Может, помощь уже идёт, а может и нет — всё зависит от того, успеет ли сообщение дойти вовремя, и каково положение дел там, за бортом.  
  
А ещё, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, сейчас все могут быть уже мертвы.  
  
Кое-как приводя себя в порядок, Кассиан начинает комментировать собственные действия, обращаясь к тёмному черепу безжизненного дроида, — так хотя бы голова занята.  
  
В какой-то момент из-за боли и изнеможения начинает казаться, будто дроид слушает — в пустых глазницах даже появляется что-то, похожее на сочувствие.  
  
Кассиан долго прикидывает и так, и эдак: идея глупая и рискованная, но хоть ненадолго найдётся какое-то занятие, а если сработает, появится крохотный шанс выбраться отсюда своими силами. Доступ к оборудованию корабля есть, да и времени навалом — до рассвета всего несколько часов, пальцы все в крови, так что идея кажется не такой уж и плохой.  
  
Под конец вокруг всё расплывается, а когда загораются белые фоторецепторы дроида и тот вытягивается во весь свой поразительно пугающий рост, в глазах начинает двоиться.  
  
— Я К2СО, — информирует дроид. — Имперский дроид, моё назначение... нет, неверно, — он озадаченно наклоняет голову, рассматривает Кассиана — тот смеётся, смех переходит в кашель.  
  
— Я Кассиан. Добро пожаловать к повстанцам.  
  
Он раза три вырубается, пока К2 отжимает дверь и то на руках, то волоком вытаскивает его из обломков. Когда Кассиан окончательно просыпается и больше не чувствует себя умирающим, то обнаруживает рядом пищащий аппарат, а слева — неясно виднеющийся силуэт К2.  
  
— Ну и напугал ты нас, — хлопает по плечу, заставляя поморщиться, пришедший проведать Мелши. — Мы думали, эта штука нас всех перестреляет.  
  
— К2 не стал бы, — протестует Кассиан и, когда К2 в свою очередь наклоняет голову, на лице тут же появляется безумная улыбка.  
  
— Я вычислил по меньшей мере четыре тысячи двадцать семь вероятных вариантов, при которых несомненно перестрелял бы всех. Хочешь, чтобы я их осуществил?  
  
***  
  
Джорет Свард — недалёкий карьерист и бесчувственный засранец. Представься случай, Кассиан с удовольствием бы Сварду врезал. Проблема в том, что Джорет Свард и Кассиан Андор — одно и то же лицо, по крайней мере, на ближайшее будущее, до конца задания.  
  
Однако ненависть к Джорету Сварду не идёт ни в какое сравнение с ненавистью к имперскому адмиралу Грендрифу — результат всей миссии зависит от того, сможет ли Кассиан завоевать его доверие.  
  
Семь месяцев жизни имперским адъютантом, связь с базой — раз в неделю, бесконтактно, через тайник. Семь месяцев причастности к казням и пыткам, пусть всего лишь посредством росчерка пера. Семь месяцев бессонных ночей и вечеров, когда выворачивает наизнанку, хотя, казалось бы, больше нечем.   
  
Семь месяцев на посту: если миссия завершится удачно — а как же иначе — у новообразованного Альянса появятся корабли и обретёт свободу целая планета.  
  
Сделка есть сделка, чего бы она ни стоила.  
  
***  
  
По возвращении К2 приветствует Кассиана сдержанным кивком.  
  
— Я рассчитал, что вероятность того, что ты покончишь с собой, составляет 67%, — спокойно произносит он. Долго молчит, а потом добавляет: — Рад, что ты вернулся.  
  
Кассиан порывисто обнимает дроида, тот, кажется, не в восторге, но всё равно треплет его по плечу.  
  
***  
  
Иногда бывают и чистые победы. Вопреки всем вероятностям, особенно тем, которые с готовностью рассчитывает К2, бывают и удачные дни.  
  
Эвакуация с Орд Мантелла. Тот парнишка на Даркнелле. Бывают дни, когда все остаются в живых, — в такие дни Кассиан может без стыда смотреть в глаза своему отражению в зеркале.  
  
В иные дни хорошие воспоминания не дают окончательно пасть духом.  
  
***  
  
Слухи об особом оружии расходятся медленно: то разговорятся о грузе пилоты транспортов, то делятся туманными сплетнями добровольцы с Альбаррио, то имперский учёный-перебежчик убеждает, что слышал от кого-то другого о существовании такого проекта.  
  
По отдельности всё это похоже на стратегию запугивания — сказочное чудовище да и только. Но вот если сложить их вместе...  
  
— Похоже, это будет вершиной всего, что олицетворяет собой Империя, — тихо говорит Мон Мотма и кивает Кассиану. — Нам нужно либо подтвердить слухи, либо с точностью, не допускающей и тени сомнения, опровергнуть их. Так или иначе, сейчас это первоочередная задача.  
  
Затея, безусловно, сумасбродная. Никто ничего не знает, а те, кто знают, не говорят — то ли слишком напуганы, то ли им быстро затыкают рты. Есть, правда, пара стоящих зацепок, на них Кассиан и сосредотачивается. Одна из них — это имя. Гален Эрсо.  
  
Через старые связи с Со Геррерой удаётся найти его дочь, но это тупик, она с ними обоими уже несколько лет не общалась и сейчас ведёт трудную жизнь где-то во Внешнем Кольце. Сам Эрсо исчез много лет назад, большинство его разработок строго засекречено или вовсе удалено из баз данных.  
  
А потом всё вдруг сходится, увязывая воедино тайну кайбер-кристаллов Джеды и причину, по которой они так нужны Империи.  
  
Торговое поселение Кассиан снова покидает с руками, измазанными в крови, однако цель того стоила. «Убийца планет». Оружие действительно существует, и если, даже ценой жертв, его можно остановить, тогда кое-что сделано не напрасно.  
  
— Действовать нужно сейчас, — мрачно говорит Кассиану Мон Мотма. На миг её лицо ожесточается, но потом к нему снова возвращается обычная безмятежность. Даже будь доказательств больше, время всё равно выбрано неудачное — силы повстанцев слишком раздроблены и рассеяны, чтобы представлять реальную угрозу для Империи.  
  
И всё же Кассиан к этому готов.  
  
— Джин Эрсо, дочь Галена и Лиры, — жёстко произносит он, делая шаг в круг света рядом с голопанелью. — Со вырастил её после того, как отец то ли сам, то ли под давлением присоединился к проекту по разработке оружия.  
  
— Тут тоже не всё просто, — бурчит Дравен. — Нам так и не удалось близко подобраться ни к одному из людей Со.  
  
— Она — другое дело, — отвечает Кассиан и запускает голограмму: над столом повисает изображение молодой женщины чуть за двадцать. — Это Джин Эрсо. В данный момент находится в тюрьме на Вобани за серию преступлений и нарушение законов Империи. С Со они не виделись уже несколько лет, у неё непрочные связи с несколькими подпольными группами, но ничего постоянного. Империя пока не знает, кто попал к ним в руки, в системе она проходит под именем Лиана Халик, документы годятся, чтобы обмануть имперцев.  
  
— Но не тебя? — с ухмылкой любопытствует Дравен.  
  
— Слайсер, который для неё работал, мой… — Кассиан едва не произносит «друг», но это слово нынче слишком быстро теряет свой смысл. — Она мой ценный агент.  
  
— И она — наш путь к Галену Эрсо?  
  
— Она — наш путь к Со Геррере, — поправляет Кассиан. — Насколько нам известно, он от неё не отрёкся.  
  
— Согласна, — кивает Мон Мотма, пару секунд изучает голограмму, а потом смотрит на Кассиана. — Начинайте операцию, капитан.  
  
Кассиан торопливо кивает и выключает голограмму, изображение Джин Эрсо мигает и исчезает.  
  
***  
  
Она оказывается совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Самое странное, что он и сам толком и не знал, чего ждать.   
  
Судя по послужному списку и бандам, с которыми она якшалась, закоренелая преступница. Беспризорница, брошенная родителями и опекунами. Бродяга без цели и смысла с чутьём на удобные случаи.   
  
Кассиан Андор умеет читать людей, знает, на какие нажать рычаги, всё это легко выяснить за пару секунд, особенно под давлением такого человека как Дравен, а тот по долгу службы может ещё как раздражать. Кассиан всё время держится в тени и наблюдает за ней, запоминает реакции и ждёт, когда она откроется, но с Джин Эрсо это непросто.  
  
В ней горит пламя, пылает прямо под кожей — оно должно бы давным-давно потухнуть, но до сих пор живо и то и дело вспыхивает невольно. Не злость и не совсем дерзость, не сразу удаётся подобрать верное слово для описания.  
  
Чувство справедливости.   
  
Джин открыто признаёт, что ей плевать на мотивы Альянса, и на мгновенье Кассиану становится интересно, как ярко она могла бы гореть, какой свирепой стала бы, случись ему заслужить её доверие.   
  
Дравен упоминает отца, и что-то в её лице меняется, но она тут же загоняет это чувство подальше. Кассиану оно знакомо, хотя он сам его давно уже не испытывал — надежда. Едва теплится, лишь тень чувства, и тем не менее именно она питает её внутренний огонь.  
  
Она говорит об отце и о Со, о тех, кто бросил её, и Кассиан полагает, что нашёл нужный рычаг.  
  
И даже немного ненавидит себя за это.   
  
***  
  
Получив приказ, он едва не смеётся Дравену в лицо — конечно, а чего ещё было ожидать. Так или иначе, вряд ли всё кончится благополучно — может, Джин Эрсо пальнёт ему в спину за всё хорошее, но он кивает, всё равно возвращается на корабль и, чтобы отвлечься, готовится к отлёту.  
  
Когда К2 замечает у Джин бластер, поначалу это кажется напоминанием, что смерти ему всё-таки не миновать, но потом она, глядя прямо в глаза, заговаривает о доверии.  
  
Люди часто просили Кассиана о доверии: информаторы, заключённые, предполагаемые агенты — те, кто отчаянно жаждал получить новую жизнь в обмен на крупицы ворованной информации. Но никто не смотрел ему в глаза и не предлагал ответного доверия — что же, всё когда-нибудь случается.  
  
Ведь это сам Кассиан хотел сделать ей такое предложение, надавить, используя этот рычаг, но первая подача осталась за ней и он неожиданно подыгрывает. Всё же.   
  
— Разрешишь ей оставить бластер? — спрашивает Кей, но Кассиан его не слышит — стук крови в ушах почти оглушает.  
  
***  
  
На Джеде опаснее, чем они думали. В каждом прохожем таится напряжение, едва сдерживаемая тяга либо ударить, либо убежать. А уж при таком количестве штурмовиков и людей Со Герреры можно не сомневаться, что рано или поздно дело дойдёт до драки.  
  
Скорость, с которой разбегаются все информаторы, и толпы «пилигримов» со спрятанным оружием, указывают, что скорее рано, чем поздно.  
  
А Джин тем временем болтает с местными.  
  
Обычно Кассиан совсем не прочь завести пару связей с возможными агентами, но сейчас на это совсем нет времени, шанс найти Со тает. И совсем скоро, со взрывом гранаты и вспышками выстрелов, пропадает вовсе.  
  
Кассиан сосредотачивается на деле: вытащить Джин, узнать, кто командует людьми Со, завязать контакт, добиться, чтобы их не пристрелили на месте.  
  
У Джин, оказывается, другие приоритеты и стоит на миг отвести взгляд, она тут же бросается в бой, закрывая от выстрелов ребёнка. Он ругается про себя, оценивает собственные возможности, пытаясь не обращать внимания на разливающееся внутри тепло.  
  
Ему тоже знаком этот порыв защитить, и ему доводилось испытывать такое, но есть приказы, есть задание, нужно правильно расставлять приоритеты. Приходится. Считать жизнь одного важнее участи целой галактики… глупо. Эгоистично.  
  
Кассиан стискивает пальцами приклад бластера, фокусируется на деле. Забрать Джин, найти людей Со, завязать контакт. Остаться в живых.  
  
***  
  
Вокруг рушатся стены штаб-квартиры Со. Удаётся связаться с К2, окриками заставить охрану привести пилота и подготовить корабль, а потом Кассиан отправляется искать Джин.  
  
Она стоит на коленях прямо на полу, обхватив себя руками, будто её ранили в живот. Кассиан зовёт её, но она даже не поднимает лица. Когда он ставит её на ноги, она держится скованно, у неё дрожат руки.   
  
Со настаивает, что нужно уходить, но и потом Джин идёт будто на автопилоте. Видимо, за время их разлуки что-то случилось, но сейчас уже нет времени спрашивать: лицо у неё осунувшееся, а на щеках видны следы слёз. Кассиан пытается было подобрать нужные слова, но потом выдаёт: «Беги!».  
  
Он забывает, как дышать, пока не оказывается в гипере: сейчас, когда они приходят в себя и осознают, что произошло.  
  
Оружие действительно существует. Джеда уничтожена.  
  
В мгновенье ока исчез целый город, все люди, которых они только что видели... Кассиан пытается сообщить о случившемся на базу, уместить в одну фразу описание и разрушений, и потерь. Пересыхает во рту, трясутся руки, а потом он наконец заставляет себя сосредоточиться на голых фактах.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений приходит ответ, и Кассиан выдыхает. Он понятия не имел, чего ждать, но всё равно по спине от разочарования проходит мороз. И не сразу доходит, что Джин говорит о возможном сообщении от отца.  
  
Огонь снова с ней, скоро он поглотит её без остатка. Она заявляла, что не верит в мотивы Альянса — теперь ясно, что у неё появились собственные — и это одновременно восхищает и тревожит. Тревожит, потому что Кассиан никогда не нарушал приказов, но теперь ему хочется этого как никогда.  
  
Это будет маленький и опасный шаг, да и кем он станет без руководства и поддержки Альянса? На что станет похож Альянс без демократии Совета, без субординации, без системы сдержек и противовесов? Не скатиться в тиранию Империи или террор экстремистов — грань так тонка, осталось лишь переступить её ради...  
  
Ради чего? Ради сообщения, которое он даже не слышал? Поверить на слово женщине, с которой едва знаком? Ради мимолётной надежды, возникшей после гибели Джеды?  
  
И всё же, когда Кассиан говорит, что решения принимать не ему, когда видит разочарование на лице Джин, грудь неожиданно стискивает от сожаления.  
  
Проверяя бластер, он понимает, что решение доставить её на Иду — его собственное, к моменту разрушения Джеды на руках у него уже есть вся нужная информация о местонахождении Эрсо. Взять Джин с собой означает не только поставить под удар всё задание — это верная гарантия неприятностей.  
  
И всё-таки в тот момент Кассиан думает только о том, чтобы вытащить её. Возможно, он и правда напрашивается на наказание — если Джин после его пристрелит, винить останется только себя. А может, ему просто хочется, чтобы она сделала что-то ещё, чтобы убедить его.  
  
***  
  
— Она тебя пока не пристрелила, — замечает К2, когда корабль приближается к взлётному полю на Явине. — Пожалуй, мне стоит пересмотреть кое-какие вероятности, — с лёгким оттенком интереса добавляет он.  
  
— На здоровье, — бормочет Кассиан, надевая коричневый мундир. Спешить некуда, даже не смотря на то, что рапорт стоило бы предоставить как можно скорее.  
  
К сожалению, он почти точно знает, что будет дальше. Перед ангарами стоят знакомые корабли — Совет собрался в полном составе. Мотма могла бы на них надавить, но она, как и её соратники, поддерживающие решительные действия, в меньшинстве.  
  
Тут даже к К2 за расчётами не ходи.  
  
Кассиану приходится докладывать первым: он очень коротко рассказывает о поисках оружия, потом, уже подробнее, — о событиях последних двух дней, о разрушении Джеды, о том, что случилось на Иду, что известно о сообщении, о вмешательстве Кренника, о гибели Эрсо. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Джин, но усилием заставляет себя отворачиваться. Потому что не уверен, что сможет посмотреть ей в глаза.  
  
Ещё жарко, Джин поворачивается, лицо у неё холодно-оценивающее, а вот глаза горят, их взгляд пронизывает насквозь, будто она видит каждую оплошность. От этого взгляда хочется начать оправдываться — и вот тогда наконец нисходит понимание, что все слова от начала до конца были ошибкой.  
  
Она не нападает, но всё-таки как-то умудряется ударить по слабому месту. В конце концов, Кассиана обзывали не только штурмовиком, а куда как грубее, но всё-таки после разговора с Джин он испытывает злость и стыд, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно.  
  
На корабле повисает напряжённая тишина, от экипажа волнами исходит осуждение. Бодхи старательно отводит взгляд, Бейз с Чиррутом сидят с застывшими от неодобрения лицами.  
  
Так что теперь Кассиан не смотрит ни на кого, заставляет себя ровным тоном сообщать Совету факты, а сам вперивает взгляд чуть левее плеча Мон Мотмы. Закончив, кивает Дравену и отступает, позволяя тому продолжить и пояснить, что стояло за ситуацией на Иду. Потом придёт очередь Бодхи, а следом — Джин. Дальше решать Совету.  
  
Но можно не дожидаться окончания — и так понятно, к чему всё идёт. Мотма не станет открыто призывать к каким-либо действиям, а вот Органа… Раддус уже готов кинуться в бой, Дравен будет напирать на осторожность, скорей всего из-за недоверия к разведданным. Памло и Меррик колеблются: в зависимости от того, какой оборот примет обсуждение, они могут встать на сторону и тех, и других, но остальные точно будут против ведения операции. Совет не придёт к согласию и разрешения не даст.  
  
Кассиан невольно смотрит на Джин, и она тут же встречает этот взгляд, будто чувствует его. Она выглядит решительной, держится прямее, чем раньше, готовясь выложиться на полную, убедить Совет предпринять вылазку на планету Империи.  
  
Но этого мало.  
  
Кассиан отворачивается, делает шаг к двери, тянет за плечо Мелши.  
  
— Пошли выйдем.   
  
Тот бросает взгляд на стол, но молча идёт следом.  
  
— Вот ты где, — приветствует его К2 со своего поста у двери. — Совет решился? Кажется, всё вышло куда эффективней, чем я ожидал. Пожалуй, стоит обновить их досье.  
  
— Погоди пока, — спокойно отвечает Кассиан и поворачивается к Мелши. — Они не дадут добро.  
  
Мелши кивает, соглашаясь.  
  
— Однако оружие существует, а чертежи на Скарифе, — говорит Кассиан, удивляясь тому, как убедительно звучит собственный голос. — Нам нужна группа высадки.  
  
— И кое-что ещё, — тихо отвечает Мелши и бросает на него оценивающий взгляд. Кассиан даже не думает притворяться — сейчас он как никогда серьёзен. — Вот уж не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда ты станешь нарушать приказы.  
  
— Формально, мне не запрещали высаживаться на Скариф, — пожимает плечами Кассиан. С кем-то другим этот номер не прошёл бы, но Мелши ухмыляется и кивает.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Как никогда, — отвечает он и понимает, что говорит правду. Он верит Джин, сразу поверил, хоть и не признавался себе в этом. И чтобы она там ни думала, ей понадобится любая помощь, которую он сможет организовать.  
  
Мелши кивает, покачивается с носка на пятку, думает.  
  
— Тебе нужны Сефла и Мефран. Касриш чокнутый, пойдёт, даже если его не спрашивать.   
  
— Ладно, — Кассиан тут переключается в режим мозгового штурма, по жилам разливается возбуждение. — Пао и Тонк, чтобы наверняка. Кто ещё?  
  
К окончанию совещания набирается больше дюжины человек. Он смотрит, как Джин, огорчённо ссутулившись, выходит из штаба. Когда он заводит разговор, она ещё злится, но он даёт ей понять, с чем пришёл. И снова ему трудно вовремя остановиться, не сказать слишком много, не раскрыться больше положенного.   
  
А потом она улыбается и он невольно улыбается в ответ — легко, с надеждой и странным чувством, от которого болезненно и медленно распирает в груди.  
  
— С возвращением, — произносит он и, стоит поближе вглядеться ей в лицо, понимает, отчего стискивает в груди, покалывают пальцы и стучит кровь. И думает: «Ничего себе!..»  
  
***  
  
Он слушает, как умирает К2.  
  
Другого пути не было, настойчивый голос дроида рассказывает, куда идти, отдаёт последние указания, чтобы завершить операцию.  
  
Комната окутана темнотой, молчат коммы, лишь слышится с той стороны запертых дверей отдалённое эхо бластерных выстрелов. Дышать трудно, комната сжимается, смыкаются стены, руки начинают дрожать.  
  
Он будто снова оказывается на сломанном корабле и может смотреть лишь в похожее на череп лицо К2, и руки трясутся, трясутся…  
  
Он вцепляется в имперскую форму, усилием заставляет себя расстегнуть пряжки. Не давать волю этим мыслям, не позволять себе задумываться о том, кто ещё погиб при высадке. О том, как там Мелши и Сефла, как Бодхи, о том, сколькие из добровольцев погибли и сколькие ещё погибнут…  
  
«Лезь», — раздаётся в голове голос К2. Теперь есть только один путь.   
  
***  
  
Сейчас, с высоты опыта, собственные раны воспринимаются лишь с позиций «вот же крифф, как больно», и Кассиан решает подбить баланс, а потом продолжает карабкаться — уж лучше так, чем думать о бездне под ногами.   
  
Джин, должно быть, уже наверху, сейчас не хочется даже допускать мысли, что она могла упасть вслед за ним — упасть и разбиться. Так что остаётся только карабкаться дальше.  
  
Рёбра наверняка сломаны. Сколько — это можно и потом выяснить, но болят как заразы. Вывихнутая лодыжка и плечо час от часу чувствуют себя всё хуже и хуже. Возможно, есть ещё и сотрясение, но туман в глазах и дурнота могут быть от боли. Хорошо бы не было внутренних кровотечений, но поживём — увидим.  
  
Уже виден выход из шахты, Кассиан ругается про себя, заметив, как с убийственной скоростью смыкается и расходится диафрагма над головой. Сквозь неё и в обычный-то день пройти было бы непросто, а уж сегодня…  
  
Он подтягивается, ожидая, что тело вот-вот пронзит резкая боль, но всё проходит нормально, и скоро диафрагма смыкается уже под ногами.   
  
Но отдыхать всё равно некогда — он позволяет себе лишь глубоко вдохнуть и проползает последние несколько дюймов, выбираясь на свет.   
  
Вот она, Джин, — не отрывает взгляда от бластера, который держит Кренник, и глаза её горят как никогда. Кренник что-то говорит, но ветер уносит слова. Правда, куда он собирается стрелять, и так понятно, и тут в дело вступают инстинкты. Кассиан стреляет первым.  
  
Джин смотрит на него, кажется, улыбается, тянутся секунды, воздух застревает в горле, а в груди расходится тепло. Они одновременно приваливаются к консоли, надеясь, что вот она, награда за риск и безрассудство, и экран оживает.  
  
Если повезёт, их слышат там, наверху — кто-нибудь получит информацию и пустит её в дело, и, значит, всё это, всё, что они сделали, всё, что привело их сюда, было не напрасно.  
  
Джин шагает к Креннику, внутри её будто стягивается готовая распрямиться пружина, но Кассиан держит её. Да, он притворщик, но он хватает её за руку и тянет прочь. Ему хочется сказать, что Кренник проиграл, проиграл — тебе, но его кровь не смоет ни праха Джеды, ни грязи Иду.   
  
И не получается подобрать слова и перевести дух, чтобы произнести их, так что есть лишь впившиеся в её руку пальцы, но Джин всё равно понимает. Она уходит вместе с ним, прочь от воющего ветра и безжалостного солнца в тихую темноту лифта, который везёт их обратно на пляж.  
  
Кассиан не питает ложных надежд, что кто-то там будет ждать их, или что им повезёт наткнуться на готовый к взлёту корабль, но ему хочется быть рядом с теми, кого он привёл сюда.   
  
В мигающем свете глаза у Джин огромные, и непонятно, что это грохочет — его сердце или её. Она помогает ему держаться на ногах, она так близко, что он чувствует её дыхание на своих губах, а когда лифт останавливается, земля вокруг дрожит и на мгновенье, кратким и призрачным ощущением, их губы соприкасаются.  
  
Глазам требуется пара секунд, чтобы снова привыкнуть к свету, и не смотреть на Джин сейчас трудно как никогда. Однако важны сейчас две вещи — маячащая на горизонте Звезда Смерти и — внезапно и совсем неожиданно — садящийся на пляж корабль, и Чиррут, который стоит в открытом грузовом люке.  
  
— Кажется, вы торопитесь! — радушно орёт он.  
  
За ним стоит Тонк, он-то и затаскивает их на борт, в итоге Кассиан едва не повисает на нём — кажется, на большее адреналина уже не хватит.   
  
— Сколько… — выдыхает он. Джин окидывает взглядом корабль и закусывает губу.  
  
Тонк отвечает не сразу, что уже само по себе ответ.  
  
— Я и Габби. Бодхи в пилотском кресле. Вон те двое, — он указывает большим пальцем на лежащего на полу Бейза: тот, кажется, без сознания, под глазом у него огромный синяк, рядом, склонившись, сидит Чиррут. — Думаю, кто-то выбрался вместе с Синими… — «Думаю» звучит как «надеюсь».  
  
Кассиан хватает его за плечи, смотрит в лицо.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он, выпрямляется, несмотря на протестующее тело, и с Джин на буксире тащится в кабину.   
  
— Бодхи. Как наши дела?  
  
Бодхи мельком оглядывается и снова возвращается к приборной панели.  
  
— Ужасно. Гипердрайв накрылся, в систему только что прыгнул имперский флот, а наших либо нет, либо…  _уже_  нет, — отвечает он и нервно сглатывает. — На Скарифе оставаться нельзя, понятия не имею, куда бы нам податься. Думаю, взлетим, а там видно будет?  
  
Кассиан думает, пялится на карту системы на мониторе.  
  
— Ладно, — он соскальзывает в кресло второго пилота и вбивает координаты. — Вот куда мы полетим. Знаю я кое-кого, кто может помочь.  
  
Правда, удача тут не помешает, а то могут и пристрелить, но сейчас дело кажется не таким уж рискованным.  
  
— Ладно, — повторяет Бодхи, награждает Кассиана подозрительным взглядом, а потом смотрит на Джин и нервно улыбается. Она расцветает ответной улыбкой, хлопает его по руке. Ну вот и славно.  
  
Кассиан оставляет их в кабине, отмахивается от вопросов Джин о самочувствии и отправляется шерстить грузовые отсеки: найти бы аптечку, но и другие медикаменты тоже не помешают. Находится лишь самое простое — Империя не слишком заботится о своих солдатах — но на крайний случай и это сойдёт.  
  
— Чиррут, — зовёт Кассиан и протягивает пачку бактовых пластырей — Чиррут берёт их, не поднимая головы. Ага, вот и верь после этого, что кое-кто «не джедай»… Вторую пачку он протягивает Габби, ещё одну оставляет для Джин и Бодхи, потом снова возвращается к ящикам. Пайков им хватит на два дня, но они совершенно безвкусные, так что, возможно, удастся растянуть их ещё на пару суток. Воды есть на три дня. Если расходовать бережно, хватит на дольше. Зато оружия — хоть сейчас в бой, у имперцев свои понятия о первостепенных вещах.   
  
По крайней мере, будет что предложить на бартер анклаву. Бодхи может починить гипердрайв, особенно если они, Кассиан и Габби, помогут, но вот если нечего будет обменять на запчасти, все планы пойдут прахом.  
  
— Отдохни ты хоть минуту, — тихо произносит Джин, на спину легко ложится её ладонь. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас вырубишься.  
  
— Я в порядке, — уверяет Кассиан и, указывая на пропитанную кровью рубашку на спине, суёт ей в ладонь пластыри. — Надо бы и Бодхи проведать, что-то он…  
  
— Я схожу к нему. Тебе надо отдохнуть, Кассиан, сейчас больше нечего делать, только отдыхать. Всё, дело сделано, — тихо, лишь для него одного, произносит Джин, и шею овевает её дыхание. — Несмотря на все расчёты, мы выжили — я этого даже не ожидала.  
  
К2, скорей всего, рассказал бы кое-что об их шансах: по его расчетам, вероятность удачного исхода операции составляла менее одного процента — но это было далеко не всё…  
  
— А некоторые — нет. Не выжили, — добавляет Кассиан и ловит на себе ответный взгляд. Джин медленно кивает, и только сейчас, когда она рядом, становится заметно, как она устала, как опустошена. И тогда он понимает, что она знает, скольких они потеряли, она переживает — так же, как и он сам. В конце концов, они пошли за ней. Но привёл-то их всё равно он, Кассиан, он собрал их и бросил в этот бой, на передовую — он сражался вместе с ними, смеялся с ними, но теперь он разыщет их друзей и близких и расскажет, как они положили собственную жизнь за мечту, которой живёт Альянс.  
  
Джин вцепляется ему в плечо, что-то говорит, но он не слышит — оглушающе шумит кровь, лихорадочно стучит в ушах. Скручивает ногу, тупой болезненный пульс, к которому Кассиан уже, кажется, успел привыкнуть, оборачивается мучительным током и пронизывает конечность насквозь, заставляя осесть на пол.  
  
— Кассиан! — сквозь забытьё кричит Джин, её лицо перед глазами расплывается, и это последнее, что он видит.   
  
***  
  
— А я ведь поверила, когда ты сказал, что в порядке, — уже сильно потом, в лазарете на Явине, когда медики огласят полный список его ранений, говорит она.  
  
Впрочем, список отнюдь не полон, но спорить не хочется.  
  
— Надо было помнить, что ты профессиональный врун и нельзя верить ни единому твоему слову, — продолжает она. Кассиан поворачивается, смотрит на неё: Джин сидит на койке и зажимает руку в том месте, где брали кровь.  
  
С учётом их общей истории, сказанное могло бы обидеть, но в её глазах нет укора — лишь беспокойство, хотя Джин и улыбается.  
  
— Я — в порядке, — заявляет Кассиан и она насмешливо фыркает.  
  
— У нас с тобой очень разные понятия о том, что такое «в порядке», — она откидывается на тощую казённую подушку. Через час Джин выписывают, правда, она грозится прийти проведать его, когда он этого совсем не ждёт.  
  
— Если что, я бы поставил на неё, — бесхитростно сообщает лежащий парой коек дальше Бодхи. Кассиан фыркает. В лазарете они остались вдвоём, Бейз, несмотря на предписания, удрал — при полной поддержке Чиррута: мол, будет только хуже, если удерживать того силой.  
  
— Да у тебя деньги-то вообще есть? — в лоб спрашивает Кассиан, и Бодхи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мой бывший наниматель счёт наверняка заморозил, так что, скорей всего, нет. Но если бы были, я бы всё равно поставил на неё, особенно с учётом твоей хромоты. Ты, конечно, знаешь запрещённые приёмы, но и она не промах.   
  
Кассиан кивает: как же, видел он Джин в деле, он бы и сам на себя не поставил. Он изображает обиду, окидывает Бодхи взглядом, а потом спрашивает:  
  
— Ты в сабакк играешь?  
  
— Ага. Правда, не очень, никогда не умел блефовать.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, а то я уже устал проигрывать Пао, — Кассиан подзывает одного из медиков и убеждает достать доску, которую доктор Лирр хранит в нижнем ящике стола рядом с непочатой бутылкой виренского выдержанного.  
  
Впрочем, на самом деле не важно, умеет Бодхи блефовать или нет — ему невероятно везёт в карты.   
  
— Ну, — произносит Кассиан, продув в седьмой раз, — теперь тебе хоть есть, что поставить.  
  
— Думаю подкопить денег и найти себе тихое местечко, — отвечает Бодхи, дольше обычного тасуя карты, — явно нервничает. Кассиан молча ждёт пару секунд.  
  
Бодхи прав, его действительно очень легко раскусить.  
  
— Или можешь остаться в Альянсе, — произносит Кассиан, откидывается назад и добавляет: — Я давно вербую людей для повстанцев. Если хочешь, могу скормить тебе замануху. Но в сухом остатке — ты мог бы нам пригодиться.  
  
— Как пилот? — забрасывает удочку Бодхи, и Кассиан пожимает плечами.  
  
Есть рычаги, на которые можно было бы надавить, их видно, большую часть заметил ещё Гален Эрсо. Вина, поиск искупления, долг. А ещё можно сказать правду.  
  
— У нас действительно очень сильная нехватка людей, это да. Хотя с каждым днём, особенно после Альдераана, народ всё прибывает и прибывает. Но хорошие кадры всегда в цене.  
  
Бодхи бросает на него быстрый взгляд, мельком, будто теперь сам пытается раскусить. Кассиан ждёт, а потом указывает на доску.  
  
— Так что, восемь из семнадцати?  
  
***

В итоге из лазарета его всё-таки выписывают. Позже, чем хотелось бы, и раньше, чем рекомендовали врачи, — но они все тут большие умельцы находить компромиссы.   
  
Настроения на базе странные: скорбят по погибшим на Скарифе, при штурме Звезды Смерти, и по Альдераану, но в то же время ощущается воодушевление и подъём — они ведь уничтожили оружие, разрушающее планеты. С каждым днём прибывают новые добровольцы — после разрушения Альдераана пришли те, кто раньше колебался, да и для дезертиров из Империи события последних дней стали настоящим призывом к бою.   
  
Их силы с каждым днём прибывают, но всем ясно, что в любой миг Империя может начать розыск, и следующая победа дастся куда большей ценой. Оперативники ищут новую базу, Дравен не даёт Кассиану заданий, так что приходится сидеть на совещаниях.  
  
Такая жизнь не то чтобы безумно скучна, просто это самый долгий простой из когда-либо случавшихся. Да и режим работы теперь совсем не тот: ни Пао, которому Кассиан проигрывал в сабакк, ни Ростока, с которым тренировался, ни К2, с которым они обсуждали стратегию. Кассиан давно уже научился мириться с жертвами, но сам масштаб потерь на Скарифе и у Звезды Смерти приводит в ужас. Он продолжает искать в толпе знакомые лица и узнавать, что их больше нет.  
  
Сегодня утром он разыскивал Маддел и узнал, что она участвовала в поддержке Синей эскадрильи. Официально она в списке пропавших без вести, никто не называет её погибшей, но это почти одно и то же. Родма служила в разведке, специализировалась на работе в городах, она никак не могла оказаться ни на Скарифе, ни во флоте, — разве что добровольцем. А добровольно она могла пойти, только если бы узнала, что в группе высадки Кассиан. В конце концов, это ведь именно он и втянул её в эту войну.  
  
В кантине, когда Кассиан сидит и просматривает личные дела, выписывая контакты для экстренной связи, его находит Джин. Официально погибшие не были его подчинёнными, но будь он проклят, если увильнёт от обязанностей командира. Когда он затребовал у Мотмы сведения, та серьёзно посмотрела на него усталыми глазами, но уступила.   
  
Поскольку Раддуса, Меррика и Бейла Органы больше нет, у неё с Советом работы по горло, но вразумить его не удаётся даже с помощью принцессы Леи. Говорят, собираются вернуть Бела Иблиса, но то ли ещё будет.  
  
— А я сегодня отлупила вуки, — сообщает Джин и ставит рядом со стопкой датападов две чашки с кафом. Кассиану каф пока нельзя, и он знает, что ей это известно, но Джин заговорщически прикладывает палец к губам: мол, я никому ничего не скажу, если сам не расколешься.   
  
— Правда? — Звучит впечатляюще, но как-то подозрительно.  
  
— Да нет, конечно, это вуки отлупила меня. Но я выдержала целых три удара, так-то вот, — довольно отвечает Джин и жалуется: — У неё ужасно длинные руки.  
  
Кассиан смеётся, тянется за чашкой и одним глотком приканчивает содержимое. Каф тут готовят дрянной, но сейчас это именно то, что нужно.   
  
— Слышал, ты тренируешься с парнями Кракена, — роняет он. На самом деле хочется спросить о другом, но вдруг повезёт?..  
  
— Ага, прямо как в старые добрые времена, после них даже головорезы Со кажутся спокойными, — саркастически замечает она, отхлёбывает кафа, морщится, сообщает: — Гадость какая, — и продолжает пить.  
  
— Ты там поосторожней, а то народ ещё подумает, что ты решила уйти в повстанцы.  
  
Она смотрит ему в глаза, молчание тянется, становится напряжённым, а потом Джин пожимает плечами.  
  
— Обо мне, знаешь ли, и хуже думали.  
  
В голосе слышится напускная беззаботность, они оба ходят вокруг да около, не решаются заговорить прямо. На пороге конца света, когда нечего терять, всё куда проще. А вот после, как правило, появляется страх.  
  
— Кракен работает в основном во Внешнем, — сухо произносит Кассиан, наклоняется, машинально перекладывая датапады из одной стопки в другую. — Если хочешь быть ближе к дому, поговори с Онораном.  
  
Джин выпрямляется, наклоняет голову. На губах медленно расцветает благодарная и радостная улыбка.  
  
— А я ещё удивлялась, чего это ты не стал меня охмурять, как Бодхи, — произносит она, и от этих слов внутри сразу становится легко.  
  
— Я не охмурял Бодхи.  
  
Джин пожимает плечами и тихо добавляет:  
  
— Может, и стоило бы. Нам надо держаться вместе, — эту слабость она нарочно не прячет, незачем — Кассиан видел, как в считанные дни Джин лишилась всех, кто был ей семьёй.  
  
У него самого другой семьи, кроме Кея, и другого дома, кроме Альянса, не было, но что-то в её голосе пробуждает давным-давно погребённые сожаления.  
  
***  
  
Бейз с Чиррутом готовятся к отлёту. Думалось, они задержатся ещё на несколько дней, но Бейзу повезло выторговать корабль и припасы — Чиррут что-то говорил насчёт воли Силы.  
  
Бейз спрашивает о контактах на Орд Мантелле — Кассиан понятия не имеет, откуда Бейз о них узнал, но, если честно, спрашивать побаивается. Вот услышишь в ответ что-то вроде: «Сила нашептала» — и что тогда?  
  
— Мы не то чтобы летим прямо туда, но если будем неподалёку… — пожимает плечами Бейз, и Кассиан награждает его подозрительным взглядом.   
  
— Там сейчас — как на вулкане, нарвётесь на неприятности.  
  
— Я никогда не нарываюсь, — Бейз наверняка врёт и не краснеет. — Это Чиррут на такое мастер.  
  
— Ему это нравится, — смеётся Чиррут, Кассиан лишь качает головой и, оставив Бейзу информацию по контактам, — так, на всякий случай — уходит.   
  
На следующий день, разыскивая Антиллеса, Кассиан натыкается у ангара на толпу пилотов и техников: на расчищенном участке Чиррут и Скайуокер устроили что-то вроде тренировки. Со световым мечом.  
  
Кассиан молча смотрит на Бейза, а потом встаёт рядом с Антиллесом: тот наслаждается зрелищем, примостившись на паре ящиков.  
  
— Хочу тебя кое о чём попросить. Есть минутка?   
  
Антиллес поднимает голову и кивает, встаёт, вытирая руки о лётный комбинезон.   
  
— Бодхи Рук, — начинает Кассиан.  
  
Антиллес кивает:  
  
— Ваш пилот.  
  
— Он как-то до сих пор чувствует себя здесь не у дел. Думаю, вам мог бы пригодиться парень вроде него, а ему самому будет не вредно с тобой пообщаться. Не все любят имперских перебежчиков.  
  
— В последнее время у нас их тут навалом, — вздыхает Антиллес и приглаживает волосы пятернёй. — Вот один пилот с Альдераана только вчера прилетел. Разговаривал через голонет с семьёй, и тут — всё.   
  
— Вот дерьмо, — с чувством бормочет Кассиан. — Ладно, за мной должок.  
  
— Эй, если ты об этом хотел попросить, то всегда пожалуйста, — Антиллес несильно хлопает его по плечу и снова оборачивается к Чирруту: тот крутит световой меч так, будто занимался этим с пелёнок. А ещё говорил, что не джедай.  
  
Кассиан шагает назад и едва не натыкается на Соло: тот начинает было извиняться, а потом, вытаращив глаза, хватается за бластер. И тут же замирает, прикидывает что-то в уме — как и сам Кассиан. Кажется, в последний раз Соло мог его видеть где-то год назад. Тогда пришлось изображать охотника за головами, так что, скорей всего, дело было у Джаббы. Если слухи правдивы и Соло действительно должен хатту денег, то неудивительно, чего он так напрягся.   
  
Соло, кажется, наконец принимает решение, Кассиан по-дружески кивает, тот отвечает почти официально — они будто дают друг другу обещание никогда больше о прошлом не разговаривать.  
  
***

Джин ждёт его рядом с комнатой, стоит со скрещенными на груди руками, прислонившись к стене и чуть ссутулившись, будто дремлет. При виде Кассиана она осоловело моргает — кажется, она и правда задремала. Он молча открывает дверь и приглашает её в комнату.   
  
— Извини, — бормочет она. Кассиан предлагает ей стул, а сам усаживается на койку. Комната настолько тесная, что они сидят, соприкасаясь коленями. — Тяжёлый выдался день.  
  
И он едва не продолжает в духе «Ещё какой тяжёлый…», только вот точного слова подобрать не получается. Неделя, месяц, год, десятилетие? Потому Кассиан просто кладёт ладонь на её нервно подёргивающееся колено и кивает.  
  
— Я вот думал поспать, но вряд ли поможет.  
  
Джин коротко невесело смеётся.  
  
— Даже не знаю, что хуже: сон, в котором снова вижу, как умирает отец, или когда снится, что не было никакого корабля и мы все погибли на Скарифе. Или сон, который до безумия похож на нашу теперешнюю жизнь — все эти списки погибших... — после ещё одного горького смешка добавляет она.  
  
А вот это уже очень знакомо.  
  
— Ты тоже могла погибнуть, — помолчав, произносит Кассиан. Джин кивает, тряхнув волосами. — Как они. Не оказывай им дурную услугу и не вини во всём себя, — он не мигая смотрит ей в глаза.  
  
— А сам как справляешься? — тихо спрашивает Джин, и Кассиан беззвучно смеётся — конечно, а что ещё тут скажешь. — Если будешь говорить, что у тебя всё хорошо, в жизни больше ни единому твоему слову не поверю, — с едва заметной улыбкой грозится она.  
  
— Ищу себе дело.   
  
Так и есть: Кассиану почти всегда удаётся справиться и действительно «всё хорошо». Джин наклоняется, берёт его руки в свои, переплетает пальцы, и они оба начинают дышать в унисон. В тихом полумраке комнаты снова кажется, что они остались одни в целой галактике.  
  
— В сабакк играешь? — Джин качает головой, впрочем, Кассиан почти уверен, что врёт. — Ну и ладно. Бодхи меня на днях без штанов оставил, хочу на ком-нибудь отыграться.  
  
Он учит её основам игры, тщательно игнорируя, что она всё схватывает на лету. Смеётся и говорит «новичкам везёт», когда Джин выигрывает три раза подряд.  
  
А потом, пока они играют, начинает рассказывать ей байки из жизни Альянса — хорошие истории о людях, познакомиться с которыми ей так и не удалось. Рассказывает, как Мелши нечаянно чуть не пристрелил К2 — семнадцать раз, тот считал. Как Родма Мэддел возвращалась с каждого задания с ворохом подарков для всех — кучей самых уродливых и бесполезных безделушек, какие только могла откопать. Как Сефла делал из запчастей игрушки детям, которые жили на базе, и тем, кто прилетел с родителями и ещё не успел переселиться, или тем, кто наврал насчёт возраста, чтобы взяли в повстанцы. Как Мефран, когда базу только-только перенесли на Явин, подобрал маленького пушистого зверька и тот потом вырос в чудовище, на котором впору было скакать в бой. О безумных выходках Эскро Касрича. И беседа эта длится часами.   
  
Голос уже садится, но Кассиану хорошо. Они говорят до утра, пока Джин не засыпает, положив голову ему на плечо, и дыхание её глубоко и ровно. Она вцепляется в его рубашку — теперь даже пошевелиться не выйдет, чтобы не разбудить, впрочем, не особо-то и хочется. Правда, и спать в такой позе не слишком удобно: уже начало ломить шею — но Кассиан всё равно укладывается, закрывает глаза и обнимает Джин покрепче.  
  
***  
  
Во время физиопроцедур приходит Дравен, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд от доктора Брин.  
  
— Ещё пять минут, — предупреждает она, и Кассиан знает: дойди дело до схватки, он бы точно поставил на неё.  
  
— У вас для меня задание, сэр?   
  
Дравен присаживается на скамью:  
  
— Вроде того, — начинает он. — Мы потеряли много хороших людей, Андор. В разных званиях. И я не говорю, что незаменимых не бывает, но с высшим командным составом дела обстоят хуже всего. Раддус, Драйс и Вандер, Меррик... — при звуках последнего имени у него самую малость дрожит голос. Что уж тут скажешь, Кассиан полагается на инстинкты и просто молчит. — И это не говоря об Органе. От Совета осталась в лучшем случае половина, нам нужны люди, способные принимать трудные решения. Мон Мотма рекомендовала тебя на один из таких постов.  
  
Так, а вот это было внезапно.  
  
— Я это предложение полностью одобряю, — прямо, но искренне продолжает Дравен. — Вы хорошо поработали, капитан. Мне очень не хочется терять такого оперативника, как вы, но нам может понадобиться ваш голос.  
  
Решение очевидно, но слова удаётся подобрать не сразу. Случись всё вчера, может, Кассиан ещё бы подумал, но ночь, проведённая за разговорами о друзьях и сослуживцах, расставила всё по местам. Он не готов быть тем, кто принимает трудные решения и подвергает угрозе такое количество народу — разве что сам отправится вместе с ними.  
  
— Я ценю, — медленно отвечает он, и, похоже, Дравен сразу всё понимает. — Но пока рано. Для Альянса я буду куда полезней «в поле».  
  
Дравен отрывисто кивает.  
  
— Понимаю, — с лёгким оттенком сожаления произносит он. — Думаю, сенатор тоже. Но с учётом нынешнего положения дел... — начинает он, и сразу становится понятно, к чему идёт разговор.  
  
— Так у вас  _есть_  для меня задание.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
***   
  
Во время сборов находится датакарта К2. Кассиан о ней не забыл, всё-таки бэкапы делались не просто так, просто как-то руки не доходили.   
  
К2 страдал острыми приступами паранойи, хотя, по мнению Кассиана, с их нынешней жизнью это был скорее здравый смысл. Должно быть, именно от своего компаньона-человека дроид это и подцепил. Раз в две недели он делал полный бэкап своих баз — просто на случай возможной перепрошивки.   
  
Так что фактически Кей не погиб, вот она — его копия, осязаемая, рабочая, правда, вернуть его назад та ещё работёнка. Нужен дроид той же самой модели, а по нынешним временам заполучить такого — редкостная удача, невероятное везение, так что даже и думать об этом нечего.  
  
К2 был хорошим напарником, но в обширной структуре Альянса — так, незначительной мелочью. Тратить время и ресурсы только потому, что Кассиан заскучал по другу… Это вполне может подождать. И подождёт.  
  
Карту Кассиан оставил Джин: уж лучше так, чем постоянно беспокоиться и забивать себе голову на задании — он усилием воли просто выкинул из головы все мысли на этот счёт.   
  
И всё-таки каждый миг нет-нет да и казалось, виделось боковым зрением, что К2 рядом — впрочем, у каждого свои призраки.  
  
***  
  
На Нар-Шаддаа становится очевидно, что после Альдераана, после разрушителя планет, галактика изменилась.  
  
Кто-то до сих пор не верит, но такие люди были всегда. У них свои теории насчёт Альдераана, одна безумнее другой, — так уж они справляются с тем, что случилось. Но множество, отойдя от ступора, было вынуждено по-новому взглянуть на галактику и сделать свой выбор.  
  
Альянс ныне представляется им тем, чем он хотел быть всегда, — единственной силой, способной противостоять Империи, а не сборищем разобщённых ячеек. Понятное дело, им всем ещё есть куда расти, но образ этот одновременно и полезный, и опасный. Теперь именно они основная цель: имперцы с завидным упорством доказывают, что повстанцам не победить, но в тоже время Альянс — самое место для тех, кто сгибается под тяжестью тирании.   
  
С Джарайей они встречаются в кабаке у космопорта. На подбородке у неё новый шрам, волосы выкрашены в тёмно-синий. Она небрежно окидывает Кассиана взглядом с головы до пят и кивает: присаживайся, мол.   
  
— Ну и где твоя неповоротливая тень?  
  
К2 она тоже не нравилась, впрочем, ему никто никогда не нравился.  
  
— Погиб. Как твоя жена?  
  
— Понятия не имею, она мне не докладывает, — тут же отвечает Джарайя: значит, где-то под глубоким прикрытием. Кажется, она до сих пор зла на Кассиана за то, что тот завербовал Ами. — Прогуляться сможешь? — В голосе слышится намёк на беспокойство: значит, скрыть лёгкую хромоту не вышло.  
  
— Сейчас?   
  
Джарайя пожимает плечами.  
  
— Сегодня особенный день. Можно встретить старых друзей, понюхать цветочки, взорвать пару зданий…  
  
— Как в старые времена, — бормочет Кассиан и поднимается. Будь она сейчас на задании, пришлось бы на этом и распрощаться. В последний раз его угораздило заработать ранение и попасть на допрос к имперцам, но Джарайя всё-таки его вытащила. — Всё может быть.  
  
***

  
По дороге домой приходит сообщение с новыми координатами — базу наконец перенесли. Кассиан кривится, осознав, куда именно: хуже Хота ничего и придумать было нельзя. Впрочем, вряд ли имперцам придёт в голову, что кто-то окажется настолько чокнутым, что обоснуется в этой проклятой ледяной пустыне, так что ладно.  
  
Первые два часа совещания Кассиана бьёт озноб, а стоит отправиться на поиски своей комнаты, он тут же умудряется заблудиться. Эти два дня оказались до ужаса долгими.  
  
И таких дней будет только больше — Бейз с Чиррутом явно вляпались в заварушку с Чёрным Солнцем на Орд Мантелле. Дравен винит в этом Кассиана, но скоро понимает, что это хорошая возможность зачистить организацию и прикарманить её ресурсы.  
  
Кода на двери нет, она с лёгкостью отходит в сторону. Глазам требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, но тут навстречу воздвигается огромная тень — такая знакомая тень, в голове тут же мелькает: «К2! — Да нет, быть того не может! — Имперский дроид», — и Кассиан тянется к бластеру, а спину продирает мороз.  
  
— Кассиан, ты вернулся, — произносит Кей, и рука по дороге к бластеру расслабляется, воздух с шумом вырывается из лёгких.  
  
— Кей, — с удивлением отвечает Кассиан. И совсем непонятно, как такое вообще возможно, и во что сейчас угораздило вляпаться.  
  
— Женщина, которая назвалась Джин Эрсо, перезагрузила меня. Сказала, что ты на задании, — с укором в голосе продолжает Кей.   
  
Джин. Ну конечно.  
  
— Она мой добрый друг, Кей.  
  
— Я обновлю свои базы, — раздражённо отвечает дроид, и Кассиан невольно смеётся, в груди растекается тепло. — Она сказала, что меня застрелили, когда я тебя защищал, — добавляет Кей, и Кассиан кивает.   
  
— Дать тебе доступ к отчётам по операции?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Кассиан загружает терминал, вбивает код, а по жилам до сих пор разбегается тепло, внутри распускается что-то, подозрительно похожее на радость.   
  
— Развлекайся, Кей. Я скоро вернусь, нужно поговорить с Джин.  
  
— Добрый друг Джин Эрсо, — всё так же недоверчиво уточняет Кей. Кассиан невольно ухмыляется и порывисто обнимает дроида, и тот неуклюже похлопывает его по спине.  
  
Замок знает его: стоит приложить к панели ладонь, индикатор загорается зелёным, дверь отходит в сторону. Джин тут же просыпается, она вообще чутко спит, подвигается к краю койки.  
  
В комнате темно, но он может с лёгкостью вообразить знакомые черты, когда Джин оглядывает его, тянется рукой к свежему синяку на щеке. Прикосновение лёгкое, тёплое, и Кассиан ловит её ладонь и переплетает пальцы со своими.  
  
Трудно поверить, что они знакомы каких-то две недели, что полмесяца назад она была совсем чужой. Кассиан вспоминает их первую встречу, тот неподдельный огонь, что пылал в ней, — яростный и опасный. Сейчас это пламя согревает, оно стало давним другом, ощущением дома.  
  
Джин улыбается, когда он берёт её за руку, и Кассиан не в силах удержаться и не поцеловать её.  
  
Можно ощутить вкус её улыбки, мягкость её губ. Рука вдруг оказывается у неё на шее — Кассиан совсем не помнит, когда успел её туда положить, пальцы зарываются в волосы. Джин тут же придвигается ближе, а потом ещё ближе.  
  
Именно этого он и ждал все эти дни. Решение было принято давным-давно, но они оба откладывали последний шаг, беспокоились, что всё идёт слишком быстро, слишком поспешно, пусть ход событий и казался неизбежным.  
  
В ожидании есть своё, деликатное удовольствие, но так намного приятней.  
  
— С возвращением? — будто читая мысли, спрашивает Джин. Её дыхание теплом овевает губы.  
  
— На сегодня — да, — соглашается он. — А завтра… Если тебе интересно, есть одно дело на Орд Мантелле. — Кассиан даже не думает отправиться туда без неё. С одной стороны, могут быть проблемы, а с другой — совсем наоборот. — Кажется, два каких-то идиота влезли в заварушку с «Чёрным солнцем».  
  
— Звучит заманчиво. — Её смех такой тёплый и родной. Джин наклоняет голову и целует его в уголок рта. Ладони скользят по шее, ложатся на плечи и осторожно тянут вниз, на койку.  
  
Кассиан с охотой подчиняется, позволяет ей сесть себе на колени. Узкая военная койка определённо не рассчитана на двоих, на ней неудобно, но он не променял бы этот миг ни на что на свете.  
  
Джин целует его крепче, упирается в плечи ладонями, и Кассиан невольно стонет ей в губы. Сейчас всё происходит и стремительно, и неторопливо, и будто бы бесцельно, словно им обоим хватит этого поцелуя до конца жизни.   
  
Когда всё заканчивается, у обоих на миг перехватывает дыхание, они не в силах отодвинуться друг от друга. Ладонь Джин лежит у него на груди, прямо над тем местом, где колотится сердце, и Кассиан знает, что в темноте она чувствует это лихорадочное биение. Они оба застывают на мгновение, и оно тянется и тянется бесконечно, и было бы так просто ещё раз, теперь уже настойчивей, поцеловать Джин, стянуть рубашку с её плеч, утонуть в ней, забыться.  
  
Но так тоже просто: потереться носом о её шею, притянуть к себе, дать поудобней устроиться рядом на узкой койке. Время ещё есть — и его хватит на всё.  
  
***  
  
На борту корабля К2, как и ожидалось, уже начал предполётную подготовку. А вот обнаружить здесь же укутанного в сразу три куртки Бодхи со скрещенными на груди руками и упрямым лицом оказалось неожиданностью.  
  
Правда, лицо толком и не разглядеть.  
  
— Он не любит холод, — заговорщически шепчет Джин, и улыбается Бодхи, получая в ответ сердитый взгляд.  
  
— Я с Джеды. У нас по ночам бывало холодно, но это не холод, это какое-то природное извращение, — бурчит тот. — Кстати, я лечу с вами.  
  
— А врачи тебе разрешили? — спрашивает Кассиан.   
  
Бодхи стягивает шарф и ухмыляется:  
  
— Нет. А тебе? Официально?  
  
Ну да, нечего сказать, сам виноват.  
  
— Кажется, я точно знаю, когда ошибся, — жалуется Кассиан и швыряет сумки в грузовой отсек. — Стоило пойти поперёк Совета, угнать корабль — и никто больше не считает меня главным.  
  
— Если тебе станет легче, я никогда не считала тебя главным, — серьёзно отвечает Джин и, наклонившись, быстро целует его в лоб, а потом лезет на корабль. — Привет, Кей.  
  
— А, вот и добрый друг Джин Эрсо, — сообщает Кей, и Кассиану упорно кажется, что тот над ним посмеивается. К2 окидывает взглядом Бодхи, поворачивается. — У нас будут ещё пассажиры? Мне не сообщали, придётся пересчитать степени риска.  
  
— Ну, тогда развлекайся, — Кассиан легонько хлопает Бодхи по плечу. — Давай, лейтенант, вези нас на Орд Мантелл.  
  
***

  
В последний раз на Орд Мантелле он был под личиной правительственного агента Уилликса. В отличие от остальных оперативных псевдонимов, этот ещё не успел засыпаться и сослужит им хорошую службу, даст добраться куда нужно.  
  
Уилликс особенно полезен в качестве занозы в заднице у других бюрократов: те многое готовы спустить на тормозах, лишь бы отвязаться. А ещё он ярый сторонник правил и кодексов, дресс-кодов в том числе — чего не скажешь о самом Кассиане.  
  
Джин наблюдает за сборами, кривится при виде его гладко зализанных волос и чисто выбритого лица.  
  
— Ты сам на себя не похож, — сообщает она, и Кассиан заводит глаза к потолку.  
  
— В этом всё и дело.  
  
Джин задумчиво хмыкает, проводит пальцами по свежевыбритой щеке, приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и быстро целует.  
  
— Думаю, я привыкну, — решает она и продолжает, всё ещё касаясь губами его губ: — Правда, подозреваю, будут царапины от щетины.  
  
— Ну, уже есть немножко, — Кассиан проводит большим пальцем по уголку её рта. В ярком корабельном освещении заметно, что кожа там и правда немного покраснела. Джин ухмыляется, а он, уже чувствуя, что может пожалеть, услышав ответ, всё-таки спрашивает: — Что?  
  
— Ты думал, я про лицо говорю, да? — Джин старательно напускает на себя невинный вид, но тщетно. Кровь бросается Кассиану в лицо, низ живота наливается теплом.   
  
— Потом обсудим, — хрипло бормочет он, а Джин в ответ довольно улыбается.  
  
— Конечно. Если выполним задание, можно даже обсудить, кто в группе главный.  
  
— Понятия не имею, когда у меня всё пошло не так, — громко произносит из кабины Бодхи. — Знать бы…  
  
— Хочешь, я проведу диагностику? — предлагает К2, и Джин, услышав эти слова, смеётся, утыкаясь лицом Кассиану в шею.  
  
***  
  
Как только они попадают в штаб-квартиру Чёрного Солнца, найти Бейза с Чиррутом оказывается проще простого. Надо просто идти на звуки взрывов.  
  
— У вас корабль есть? — спрашивает Бейз, стоя практически по колено в трупах. Когда Джин кивает, тот невесть от чего закатывает глаза. — Ну ладно. Тогда возвращайтесь и разворачивайтесь, не хочу, чтоб вы его вдохновили.  
  
На ум приходит единственное логическое заключение.  
  
— Чиррут?  
  
— Он сказал, что Сила даст нам корабль, — через губу цедит Бейз. — Говорил, что мне нужно только верить.  
  
— А ты? — интересуется Джин.  
  
Бейз фыркает.  
  
— Ну, в него я, может, и верю. Ладно, раз уж остаётесь, займитесь делом. Мы разделились, он до сих пор где-то на нижних уровнях.  
  
Кассиан коротко кивает.  
  
— Бодхи на посадочной платформе, Кей охраняет корабль. Ты бы... — начинает было он и тут же понимает, что вряд ли проверяющий оружие Бейз намерен двигаться к кораблю, и заканчивает: — Веди.  
  
Джин хлопает его по плечу и направляется вслед за Бейзом.  
  
За углом они натыкаются на толпу наёмников Чёрного Солнца: те, сгрудившись, о чём-то спорят шёпотом. Кассиан поднимает руку, и его группа на миг останавливается, все прислушиваются.  
  
— Я не нанимался драться с этими сраными джедаями.  
  
— Нет больше джедаев, их всех перебили.  
  
— Да я-то знаю! Думаешь, этот парень в курсе?  
  
Кассиан их прекрасно понимает, правда. Впрочем, это не помешало их перестрелять.  
  
Чиррут они находят в комнате, похожей на узел связи: он стоит, прислонившись к консоли, на ноге у него ожог от бластера.  
  
— Драный ты придурок… — ворчит Бейз, прижимается на миг лбом к его лбу, касается губами. Чиррут ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
— Я же говорил, что Сила поможет. Капитан, тут на консоли есть кое-что интересное, — обращается он к Кассиану и с помощью Бейза отступает в сторону.   
  
Это архив сделок Чёрного Солнца с Империей, в Среднем Поясе и за его пределами. Поставки, перевозки, список наёмников… Несколько стратегических ударов — и у Альянса будут ресурсы, в которых он так отчаянно нуждается, а Империя лишится кое-каких предприятий.  
  
— Передай Силе мою благодарность, Чиррут, — в голове уже прокручиваются детали операции, а потом со стороны посадочной платформы доносится грохот взрыва. — Думаю, это Бодхи. Все готовы выдвигаться?  
  
***  
  
Похоже, Дравен и сам не знает, что делать с Чиррутом и Бейзом. Может, и Кассиану бы не стоило так веселиться. Принцесса Органа на совещании едва держится, чтобы не рассмеяться, так что он не одинок.  
  
Оба соглашаются остаться в Альянсе на испытательный срок в качестве независимых агентов. Кассиана назначают их связным, и Дравен от такого положения дел, кажется, испытывает облегчение пополам с беспокойством.  
  
— Может, мне уйти в отставку, — говорит Кассиан, и Джин фыркает от смеха. — Перееду на Набу. Заведу ферму.  
  
— У меня отец пытался быть фермером, — задумчиво произносит она и, не дождавшись ответа, пожимает плечами. — Ни криффа у него не вышло. У тебя тем более не выйдет.  
  
— Давай, давай, топчи мои мечты… — бурчит он, Джин улыбается, гладит его по щеке. И Кассиан инстинктивно подаётся ей навстречу.  
  
— Я на это не куплюсь, слишком просто, — отвечает она и смеётся, когда Кассиан наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Его губы скользят ниже, и смех переходит в хриплый стон, он нежно касается её шеи, находит чувствительную точку, и Джин дрожит и вцепляется в его руки.   
  
— К вопросу о простом, — сбивчиво произносит она и немного отодвигается — так, чтобы ухватиться за его ремень торопливыми настойчивыми пальцами.  
  
На них до сих пор слишком много одежды, но как бы ни хотелось от неё избавиться, это всё-таки Хот, даже на базе не слишком тепло. Впрочем, они что-нибудь придумают.  
  
Джин, кажется, думает о том же и подходит к делу с полной отдачей: наконец расстёгивает его ремень и скользит ладонью вдоль члена. Рука у неё теплая, чуть шершавая, это прикосновение невыносимо приятно. Кассиан льнёт к Джин, прижимается ртом к её рту, скользит языком по губам. Она гортанно стонет, несильно кусается, и от этих звуков ему почти так же хорошо, как и от её ласки.  
  
— Ну же, нам, кажется, надо кое-что обсудить… — шепчет он ей в шею и как был, с расстёгнутыми штанами, опускается на колени и начинает возиться с её одеждой. Пояс не поддаётся, выскальзывает из нетерпеливых пальцев, приходится помогать себе зубами. Джин зарывается ладонью ему в волосы, будто ей трудно держать равновесие, чуть прогибается назад, прислоняясь к стене.  
  
Когда Кассиан наконец пускает в дело язык, она хрипло стонет, стон тут же переходит в хихиканье. Рука в волосах напрягается, дёргает, слышится тихое «Извини…», и Кассиан улыбается.   
  
— Кассиан… — хрипло и жарко стонет она, и вместо ответа он медленно вводит в неё палец. Джин дрожит, наклоняется вперёд, упирается второй рукой ему в плечо, словно ей тяжело стоять прямо. Кассиану это даже нравится.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — яростно требует она, и он, чуть помедлив, начинает двигать языком в такт скользящему внутри неё пальцу, слушает, как она гортанно стонет.   
  
— Одну секунду, — дыхание овевает её кожу, и Джин снова начинает дрожать, будто вот-вот кончит от одного только этого тепла. — У меня тут очень важное дело.  
  
— Клянусь, я… — начинает она, и остаток фразы тонет в очередном хриплом стоне, стоит лишь Кассиану продолжить. Он наслаждается её вкусом, тем, как сжимаются её мышцы.   
  
— Ты мне нужен… — снова начинает она, а потом вздрагивает, её захлёстывает удовольствие, и он продолжает ласкать её ртом, легонько двигает языком в такт сотрясающим тело спазмам.  
  
Мгновение спустя Джин, всё так же тяжело дыша и упираясь в плечи, толкает его на пол.   
  
— Не надо делать такое довольное лицо, я тебе ещё отомщу, — обещает она, и эта угроза заводит как никогда.  
  
— Время и место, — отвечает Кассиан, а потом она усаживается верхом на его бёдра, направляет его в себя, упирается ему в грудь ладонью, чтобы не упасть, прямо над тем местом, где колотится сердце. — А, уже? — вырывается изо рта сдавленное и хриплое, и голова откидывается назад, с тихим стуком ударяясь об пол.  
  
Джин срывает с плеч куртку, рубашка перекашивается на бок. Кассиан наблюдает за ней из-под прикрытых век, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Он тянется вверх, придерживает настойчивую Джин за бёдра, притягивает её к себе и целует, прижимается губами к её губам, так тесно, как только может.   
  
Так близко, слишком близко, Кассиан пытается об этом сказать, но она прикусывает ему губу и двигается — именно так, как нужно, а потом он кончает, и Джин хватает его за руку, прижимает её к клитору, показывает как — пока сама не начинает дрожать и не стонет ему в рот.   
  
Она устраивается на нём поудобней, лениво скользит губами по щеке, легонько целует шею, и воздух уже как-то чересчур прохладен, но прямо сейчас шевелиться совсем не хочется.  
  
— Я тебе всё равно отомщу, — сонно бормочет Джин, и Кассиан смеётся ей в волосы.  
  
— Ловлю на слове.  
  
Встать с пола всё-таки придётся, но хочется растянуть этот миг, слушать, как в тихой темноте бьётся её сердце, — хочется ощутить Джин всем телом, запомнить это ощущение.  
  
— Эй… — тихонько, почти шёпотом, произносит Джин.  
  
— Да?  
  
Глаза у неё огромные, потемневшие, на губах лёгкая улыбка  
  
— С возвращением, — Джин будто читает его мысли, и Кассиан обнимает её крепче и утыкается лицом в шею. И правда, с возвращением.

 


End file.
